


I Wanna Scream 'I Love You' From The Top Of My Lungs

by bloodcellspixilate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcellspixilate/pseuds/bloodcellspixilate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is taking place of a very old Pete fic that I did have posted but got rid of because the plot line sucked major knick knack. So here is the new one its a Pete fluff/smut story starting with the show in Indianapolis, Indiana</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Scream 'I Love You' From The Top Of My Lungs

Samantha's POV   
I walk to the venue camera and note pad in hand. You'd think that with such a popular band they'd send more than one person to do the job. But since its a small venue the top dogs at Indiana Star forced me to go in alone. Ive known this band for years, not personally for them but personally for me. When I reach the Old National Centre I see a swell of kids lined up outside already and its only ten am. I walk to the front to snap a few of the sign 'SOLD OUT FALL OUT BOY'. I get chills up and down my skin I shouldnt be cold its freaking June. But the thought of these boys being back. It amazes me just a year ago today they weren't making music and now theyre back. I walk around to the side of the building and reach the steep concrete steps outside is a face I know well from tour footage.  
"Hello Im Samantha Philip from the Indy Star?"  
"Yeah the boys have been waiting on you. Come on in." Marcus directs me inside the building. When I come in I can hear the soundcheck going on.   
"Early for soundcheck isnt it?" I ask.  
"Nah Indy is close to home for them. They do an early sound check now that way they have time to spend.with family and friends afterward." Marcus says turning to look at me as we walk. He throws an arm up anticipating something, when I look around him I see the boys going through one last song. I listen casually and thumb the tattoo on my wrist. When Marcus lowers his arms the four boys have all their attention on me.   
"I hope I didnt interupt anything." I say as Marcus leads me on stage with them.   
"Just sound check." Joe shoots back at me. I must have a look of fear on my face because Patrick reassures me, "oh no we just finished. Interviewer right? Im Patrick Stump." He holds out his hand, such a warm invite. I shake his hand and feel a firm grip on my back.   
"Joseph Trohman. Sorry about that, thought I had more sarcasm in my voice than I did." I shake his hand and add, "oh no its fine you couldve been like Justin Beiber who flipped me off and told me to eff off." We share a laugh and I hear, "what an ass. He makes men look bad. Im Andy Hurley by the way. I hope that Beiber kid didnt discourage you about males." I shake his hand and say, "oh no he doesnt even really count as a male anyway." Then I see someone off in the corner leaned against an amp. "Pete I take it?"  
"Yeah he's kinda in an iffy mood. Girlfriend just broke it off, said the tour life wasnt for her." Patrick says sighing and watching Pete.  
"Poor thing." I whisper to him. Pete shakes his head at his phone.   
"Two weeks and still not one damn text. Gabe checked the house. Shes moved out... Oh hello." He says noticing me.  
"Hello Mr. Wentz my name is Samantha Philip." He shakes my hand and apologizes for the earlier behavior.   
"Well where would you prefer to do this thing?" I ask as they all surround me.  
"Well backstage, but this place is so old you can hear everything, plus the opening act still has soundcheck." Patrick mentions.   
"How about the tour bus?" Pete asks putting a hand on Patrick's shoulder. The boys all agree and I just follow along. Patrick stays behind to talk to me and Pete is only a little ahead of us.   
"Sorry if the bus smells like man. Pete and I share a bus and someone doesnt like to clean." Pete shoot Patrick an obscene finger gesture and I laugh.   
"Its perfectly fine Patrick. I can assure you Ive been in worse situations."  
"So what all do we have to do today?"  
"Mini photo shoot, mini interview, and then I get to photograph your show. Which I am very excited to see."  
"Sounds easy enough right Pete?" He shrugs and Patrick looks discouraged. Patrick holds my shoulder and we hang back a little longer. "Please dont be offended by him, its just its a rough patch y'know?"  
"Mr. Stump its fine it really is. I understand my boyfriend of three years just left me last week. He said he hated me hanging out with bands all day and didnt trust it at all. His loss, and its his ex girlfriend's loss for dumping him. Hes a very extraordinary person." Patrick smiles at my reply and we go on talking about the past year for them. When we enter the bus the smell of man and cologne hits my face, its not a bad smell just different and I kind of like it.   
"Im gonna put the laundry in the back so she doesnt die." Patrick jokes leaving Pete, Joe, Andy, and I alone.   
"So boys, its good to have you back here in the Hoosier state."  
"Quick question." Joe says, "what in the hell is a hoosier?"  
"No idea. I was just born here and I went with it." I joke. Andy laughs with me and we continue talking until Patrick gets back.   
"We really need to do something with that tour laundry."  
"Patrick, tonight is the second to last night of tour. Its hopeless by now." Pete says and Patrick nods. I giggle at the fact that the boys have left their laundry gather for so long.   
"Alright Mrs. Philip what do you want to know?" Pete asks.   
"Miss."  
"What?"  
"Im not married its Miss Philip and even then you can just call me Samantha." I set up my phone my notepad and set the camera next to me.   
"Just figured someone pretty like you would be married." Pete replies scooting over for Patrick to sit next to him.   
"Recently dumped actually. Like it happened this past weekend."  
"Makes two of us. Sorry about the break up."  
"Nah hes not worth the tears anyways. Its his loss." I say sitting in front of all of them. Pete nods and we get on with the interview. When we finish I pack everything up.   
"Well I guess Ill vanish for awhile. See you guys tonight?"  
"Wait... I mean I have nothing to do maybe we could go do something? With no girlfriend and my parents wont be here for awhile I have time to kill." Pete says getting up.   
"Well if you want to. Theres a small cafe just a little ways near the canal. If you want we could grab lunch and talk more?" He nods and we exit the bus. He tells Marcus where he's going and shrugs him off when he starts complaining. I turn to see Patrick watching us in disbelief and I shrug. Patrick shrugs too and waves us off. We walk a little ways into the center of Indy where White River State Park is.   
"I remember going and seeing you guys play the Lawn in 2009."   
"Damn... Im sorry you had to see us while we were in our dying stage." He says.  
"Dont be Mr. Wentz. I quite enjoyed it. I loved the theme idea. Damn this government its not worth wasting time on."  
"You like politics?"  
"No one likes politics Mr. Wentz..."  
"Pete."  
"What?"  
"Pete if I can call you Samantha you can call me Pete." I blush and continue, "well Pete no one likes politics we all just have to deal with them."  
"True enough. Kinda makes me glad I didnt finish college."  
"So, what did you want to do?"  
"I wasnt really sure. My dad is a lawyer so I thought Id probably go to be a lawyer, but music called and I dropped out for a band."  
"But a good band." I say touching his shoulder, its muscular and very tense. "Pete, are you always tense?"  
"I mean I guess. I just never really notice." I roll my eyes at him and we walk into the small cafe.   
"Well this is a hole in the wall if I ever saw one." He says. I laugh and lead him to the counter.   
"Sure but they have some of the best food, plus they have good vegan food. Maybe tell Andy sometime?" I get a salad and Pete follows in my foot steps. We exit the cafe and make our way down to the canal. Theres a small part near the water where its all just trees and its very secluded.   
"I hope you dont mind sitting in the grass."  
"Not at all. So Samantha do you take all the boys here?" I laugh and smack his leg lightly.   
"No, to be honest its where I come to write or paint. Or sometimes I just come here and read. I read all of 'Gray' here."  
"You listen to my music and you read my book. Next thing I know youll have something of mine tattooed on you."  
"I do look," I roll my sleeve up and show him my wrists on one it reads "blood cells pixilate" and on the other "and eyes dialate".  
"Why those lyrics?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why those? Normally I see 'Id burn the city down to show you the light' or 'am I more than you bargained for yet' but Ive never seen those lyrics." He says. He rolls his finger over the inked skin he's hot to the touch.   
"I went through a rough patch and 'The (After) Life of the Party' just became my release. I love that song so much and I hold it very close to my heart." He looks up at me and makes eye contact. I dont break it just sit in silence.   
"Wow."   
"What?"  
"You have very beautiful eyes Samantha that lead to a very beautiful soul." I blush when he says this and take my wrist back. "No really. Youre political, youre smart, youre sarcastic as hell. Im fascinated."  
"Well thank you." We sit and chat for the rest of the time eating our salad and getting to know one another better. Pete is honestly very sweet, he has such a wonderful mind I just want to talk to him all day.   
"Shouldnt you be headed to the venue?" I ask him standing up. He follows my lead.   
"As long as you come with me." He offers me his arm and I blush.   
"Of course." I link my arm with his and we're off.

Pete's POV

I immediately forget about my ex with Samantha. Shes adorable shes shy and so easy to make blush which looks gorgeous against her porcelain pale skin. Her hair is a soft light blonde with brunette highlights and its cut short into a bob. She has small gauges in her ears and theyre white to match her white blouse and a black pencil skirt. She has cute little "fuck me" pumps on that are black like her nails. Shes so short and adorable with cute curves like a country road that I want to explore, but not just yet because sometimes country roads are terrifying. I lead her back to the buses and we talk more.   
"So Pete, why bass?" She asks sitting down across from me.   
"I dunno. Just kinda called to me y'know?" She nods and we talk longer. I find out that she can play viola, cello, and bass. "So why not violin?"  
"Too overrated. I mean whats the point? Everyone choses violin, but no one choses viola and thats what j started on."  
"Play any like electric instruments?"  
"Mmm.. Bass haha. And a little guitar not much."  
"Female bassist. Thats hot." And there it is the blush again. Her cheeks turn bright red and I want to.kiss them to see if theyre as warm as they look. I dont even notice that Im scooting over by her until I feel my elbows hit the table near her. I lean in to kiss her cheek but she moves away from me.   
"I should be setting up Mr. Wentz and I need to interview some fans." With that she exits the tour bus and I want to follow her, but Patrick comes on the bus.   
"What was that?"  
"I dunno." Is all I can muster.

Samantha's POV   
Pete Wentz tried to kiss me. He tried to kiss me. I shake my head and speed walk towards the venue opening where all the kids are. I walk over to two girls sleeping on the concrete.   
"Hiya girls. Mind if I interview you really quickly just to get a few fan reactions?" One girl stirs awake immediately but the other stays asleep and grumbles.   
"For sure ma'am." The blonde one says shoving her brunette friend awake.   
"The fuck Sarah?" The brunette shoves the blonde back, but the blonde shrugs her off.   
"So how long have you been waiting to see Fall Out Boy?"  
"Well we both saw them at the Lawn in 2009 so since then we've been waiting to see our boys again! We're so stoked!" I write down what I need and hug both the girls.

"Me too! You guys stay safe out here okay? Enjoy the show tonight!" I wave them goodbye and go back over to the stairs where I first went in. There I greet Marcus again.

"Long day for a reporter huh?"

"Yeah it is." I nod back in response and enter the building. While there I take my spot by the barricades and stage right dead center I put up a little recorder just so I can remember what songs are played for my report.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" I hear a deep familiar voice ask.

"Why yes Mr. Wentz I am but the real question is are you?" I turn to see him right behind me with a dark look in his eyes I raise one eyebrow gaining me just enough leverage. 

"Always." He whispers he pushes me against the barricades and I brace myself he hooks one arm behind my waist and a hand behind my neck, I answer back with a hand on his chest and one by his ear. Then our lips connect and the world fades away. I allow him to explore my lips with his tongue and I melt into his touch with a moan into his mouth. We melt with one another moving like a carefully choreographed waltz, but then the world comes back to me when I hear footsteps I push Pete away quickly.

"Hey Pete, have you seen... Oh Samantha! Just the person I was looking for! I was wondering if you wanted a few more pictures for your report? None of us are busy right now." Patrick asks looking hopefully and restless. 

"Yeah Patrick I'll meet you guys backstage with the camera, yeah?" Patrick turns and leaves and I turn and look at Pete he's pouting and I shrug him off and begin my way backstage. I can hear him following and his eyes are drilling holes into my back, I know I have his attention so I swivel my hips more than I usually do. I have him right where I want him.


End file.
